


Sweeter than chocolate

by jingyeomsheaven



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smutty, jinyoung loves yugyeom a lot, they are whipped for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingyeomsheaven/pseuds/jingyeomsheaven
Summary: Jinyoung doesn't like iced choco but someone changes his tastes.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	Sweeter than chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jingyeom nation](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jingyeom+nation).



> I was inspired by our king Jinyoung and him mentioning that he fell in love with iced choco. Enjoy~

When people love someone they tend to associate some things with that person. Be it a song, a perfume, or even color. 

Somehow the thought of your loved one naturally appears in your mind when you see that one aspect you've always correlated them with. 

For Park Jinyoung it was iced choco. If you think about it, it may seem funny how such a simple thing could be that meaningful, but it was.

It all started when Jinyoung was busy filming for his upcoming drama and he kind of developed the caffeine addiction there. At first, he didn't notice that. He even thought that coffee was not helping at all and he just sipped it out of habit. After some time though, the first weird symptoms started appearing and Jinyoung had to give up on it, for the sake of his health and for his heart that began to ache strangely. 

Little did he know that soon he would fall in love with the other beverage, a complete opposite of the bitter one he favored. 

~~~~

It was a warm, sunny day, and to put it simply - you just couldn't imagine a better day for a date with your significant other. Jinyoung and Yugyeom were at the park, walking hand in hand, fingers tightly intertwined, missing each other's touch and presence. They were smiling and talking about what they've been up to recently, even though they contacted every day. Of course, phone calls couldn't be compared to seeing each other in person, so they were beyond happy with their little date.

"Hyung, I'm thirsty! Let me grab us some drinks, hm? It's my treat!" Yugyeom said excitedly and Jinyoung couldn't help but laugh at his adorable maknae. He ruffled his hair fondly, smiling.  
"Whatever you say, Yugyeomie."  
The latter nodded and sprinted to the ice cream booth which was also selling shakes and bought two iced choco shakes - an obvious choice of his. He came back to Jinyoung, grinning and handing him one.  
"Choco shake, really?" Jinyoung teased and Yugyeom just rolled his eyes.  
"You don't drink coffee anymore. Besides, you are my boyfriend, you need to learn how to appreciate sweet things." He blurted out.  
"I appreciate you all the time, though," Jinyoung said, a smug grin playing on his lips and he loved the blush that had appeared on his lover's cheek. However, he didn't love the slap that he received for being too cheesy.  
"Hyung, you- just shut up and taste it."  
Jinyoung sighed and he took a sip of his choco shake. It was too sweet for his liking. Definitely too sweet. Even though he could still feel some bitterness, it was just a faint aftertaste, the overwhelming sweetness was what he could feel the most.  
"How is it?" Yugyeom asked, his tone hopeful.  
"It tastes like..sugar." Jinyoung answered and younger pouted, looking like a baby.  
"Oh, don't make that face, Gyeomie, I just need to get used to it and that's all. At least it's refreshing." He said and wrapped his arm around Yugyeom's shoulder, pulling him closer and kissing his cheek. 

Later, at the end of the day, it was the two of them behind closed doors, kissing and touching each other all over, realizing how much they missed their alone time. When Yugyeom was lying there naked, underneath Jinyoung, and when his soft hands were reaching for his lover and pulling him close, the elder's heart was telling him just how deeply in love he was with this boy. They were rocking together, bodies tightly clasped, shameless whines and needy moans slipping out of Yugyeom's mouth as he was being pressed into the sheets and loved so intensely.  
It was one of those nights when they liked to take things slow. When they just appreciated each others' bodies dearly, with Yugyeom touching and massaging his hyung's muscles, whispering how proud he is of him and his hard work, or how his acting improved. Yugyeom was digging his sharp nails in Jinyoung's back, leaving red lines that surely stung but the latter couldn't care less about it. Actually, he found it so hot when his boyfriend was holding him so close, desperately almost, as if he was trying to hold onto the remnants of sanity which he was losing because of the pleasure he was receiving. Jinyoung kept kissing his body, giving his tattoos extra attention and letting marks blossom just above his dandelion logo tattoo. He knew he would get scolded by their makeup staff when he decided to leave love bites on his neck and collarbones, but he couldn't stop himself, not this time, not when Yugyeom was begging for him to touch him like this. His possessive side was satisfied with the redness he left on his boyfriend's neck and he smirked.  
It was also one of those nights when they were getting too emotional and their compliments were almost overwhelming. Yugyeom had to hold back a sob whenever Jinyoung called him "the love of his life" or when he was pressing soft pecks on his hand as if it was the most valuable treasure he had ever found. Yugyeom was a mesmerizing, blushing mess as Jinyoung was hovering over him and he wanted to keep him there forever, to drown in him and never let him go.  
They were out of breath, making love till the early morning, completely drained but so so happy and satisfied, as their bodies were connected, as if they were one. After taking a long bath together, which also ended up with deep kisses and intimate moments they had to part and come back to a reality filled with schedules. An idol life was showing no mercy at times, especially after such a night. 

~~~

A few days later Jinyoung found himself missing his lover and in result buying...iced choco on his way back home from work. The sweetness was still baffling but the memories of their night together, the memories of all their dates were hitting him hard as he was sipping on a simple chocolate beverage. Soon it became like a habit, and he started loving the sugary taste, and whenever he drank iced choco, Kim Yugyeom appeared in his mind, as butterflies began their little dance in his stomach. Each time he chose to buy it, he thought about his smiling face, his long lashes, his sparkly eyes, his nose that he adored so dearly, his lips that he loved to kiss endlessly. Every memory they shared, every tough time they've been through when they held each other close while crying as well as the good times when they were on cloud nine or ended up laughing so hard that their stomachs started aching. Call him cheesy and stupid but this is what he felt when he was drinking a plain, chocolate drink. Suddenly the sweetness that he couldn't stand before was just right for him. It was like a perfect drink for hot summer days and he fell in love with it just like he fell in love with his beautiful boyfriend.

"Are you up for iced choco date?" He texted Yugyeom, imagining his lover's surprised face once he reads the message and the endless teasing he will have to deal with. He smiled to himself in anticipation, like the fool in love, as he was finishing the third iced choco that day. 

Love really does work in mysterious ways, doesn't it?


End file.
